<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitter and Crimson by DemigodWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481871">Glitter and Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf'>DemigodWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Atsumu is having an existential crisis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Osamu is being a good bro, empty playgrounds at three am, kinda sad but happy ending, very lightly implied Osamu/Suna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a typical story, three in the morning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kagsivity's fic archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitter and Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hello, I hope you're all safe and sound and inside your houses if you're able. </p>
<p>This one shot came to me after religiously listening to the song Glitter and Crimson by All Time Low, thus the title. Even though the song is about a romantic relationship, I felt that certain lyrics really fit Atsumu and Osamu, so this was birthed. </p>
<p>Enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they were younger, both Atsumu and Osamu thrived in being twins. It got them looks, earned them attention, <em>Wow, you guys are really twins? That’s so cool! I wish I had a twin! </em></p>
<p>They did everything together. But that had little to do with the fact that they were twins, and more with the fact that they liked the same things. Football, volleyball, even the same singers and bands.</p>
<p>They fought, of course they did. All siblings fight but they never stayed angry at each other. It felt too weird to not have Osamu give Atsumu the slightly fuller plate of food and to not have Atsumu throw his water bottle at Osamu when the latter’s was empty. Simple things, practiced things, things that had become muscle memory at this point.</p>
<p>They weren’t stupid. They knew that they wouldn’t be together all their lives. Eventually, they would move away, each owning their own house, marry, maybe have some kids, a dog, two cats.</p>
<p>
  <em>My sister told me that two of her friends are twins and they had to move away from each other for university and they both got sick! Is that real? Has this happened to you? </em>
</p>
<p>Osamu was the quite one, at least to people who didn’t really know him well. He was always behind Atsumu, always following, always teasing, always there to make things slightly better. Atsumu had believed that Osamu would follow him everywhere in life and when Osamu said he wouldn’t, Atsumu felt something twisting and breaking inside of him. <em>Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal, </em>his mind screamed and Atsumu screamed at his brother that he would, he could be happier than him, <em>fucking watch me Osamu I’ll be happier than you in life and when you’re dead, I’ll tell you. </em></p>
<p>But that had been weeks ago and all the anger Atsumu had felt in that moment had been long gone, only dread staying deep in his gut every time he thought of it.</p>
<p>And now, it was three in the morning, Osamu was softly snoring from the bunk bed above him, and Atsumu was wide awake with his thoughts running wild.</p>
<p>Tomorrow was a Saturday, a small mercy in this hell that was his life –yes he was very dramatic, <em>thank you very much,</em> but even though he could sleep in, he knew that sleep wouldn’t come for him unless he did something about his thoughts.</p>
<p>Atsumu wet his lips and softly kicked the bunk bed above him. “’Samu,” he whispered, receiving no reply. He kicked again, harder this time, accompanied with another whisper of his brother’s name. This time he got a groan.</p>
<p>“What the fuck d’you want?” Osamu slurred.</p>
<p>“Get down here,” Atsumu whispered and Osamu groaned again but his mattress was making that squeaky noise now and Atsumu bit back a small sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Seconds later, though they felt like minutes to Atsumu, Osamu was finally down and pushing him towards the wall so he could fit in the bed.</p>
<p>Osamu yawned and turned to his side so he could look at his twin brother, but Atsumu was looking at the wooden planks of the bed above him.</p>
<p>“Did you have a nightmare?” Osamu asked after a few seconds of silence. His voice was still slightly slurred but he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.</p>
<p>Atsumu shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>Osamu hummed and lay on his back as well, both looking at the wooden planks above them. “You wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>Atsumu did. He wanted to talk about it so much but the words never felt right and what if Osamu <em>laughed</em> and just left him there to go back to sleep on his own bed and-</p>
<p>“What if I’m not meant to be happy?” The words were out of Atsumu’s mouth before his brain could process it and he clenched his fists on his sides, ready to hear his brother’s laughter but all Osamu did was sit up.</p>
<p> “Get up,” Osamu said, doing so himself. “We’re going to the playground.”</p>
<p>Atsumu sat up, confused, watching his brother put on shoes in the dark, but he obliged, getting up and passing Osamu his coat.</p>
<p>They were quiet as they sneaked out, their parents weren’t the deepest of sleepers, but they managed. It wasn’t the first time they were doing this, but it’d been long enough.</p>
<p>Their breaths were visible in the quiet of the night. Spring was almost there, but the nights were still cold and so they walked close together, hands deep in their pockets and coats zipped high.</p>
<p>The playground was empty like they knew it would be, and they walked towards the swings. It had been too long since they’ve come to the playground, always something they got excited about when their parents told them they were going.</p>
<p>Now though, the empty playground and the cold chain biting into Atsumu’s palms as he gently moved on the swing felt only nostalgic, and Atsumu felt his throat closing with words he didn’t know how to say.</p>
<p>“You’re going to talk about it?” Osamu asked, breaking the silence that had formed.</p>
<p>“I wonder if you feel like I feel,” Atsumu said. He watched his breath dance and disappear in front of his face, waiting for Osamu to say something.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Temporary.”</p>
<p>He stole a look at Osamu, catching his brother looking at his feet. Atsumu felt a dam break somewhere inside of him.</p>
<p>“it’s like,” he started. “Everything’s moving so fast and I’m just there for the ride. It feels good to be a part of things but at the same time I want to get away from everyone and everything.” He took a breath. Atsumu could feel Osamu’s eyes at him and so he looked at the sky. If he looked at his brother he knew that he wouldn’t be able to continue.</p>
<p>“And then you-,” his voice broke and he cleared his throat. “You’re giving up volleyball at the end of high school and you’re staying here while I’m moving to Tokyo and - “</p>
<p>Osamu cut him off. “We’ll call and text every day, you know we will.” Of course, Atsumu knew. It was a given, an unspoken promise neither twin would ever break.</p>
<p>
  <em>But it wasn’t the same.</em>
</p>
<p>“Remember how in middle school you had a friend who told us that his older sister’s friends were twins who moved away from each other for university and got sick?”</p>
<p>Osamu slowly blinked at him. “That was definitely a lie.”</p>
<p>Atsumu felt his lips form a pout. “What if it wasn’t?” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Even if it wasn’t a lie, getting sick isn’t the worst thing in the world,” Osamu pointed out.</p>
<p>Atsumu rolled his eyes and looked at him. “Easy for you to say, Mr. I-Only-Get-A-Slight-Fever-When-I’m-Sick.”</p>
<p>“Not my problem your immune system sucks ass.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one sucking ass.”</p>
<p>Osamu raised an eyebrow at him. “Real mature.”</p>
<p>Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him, because he <em>was </em>mature. “Yeah, well, you didn’t deny it.”</p>
<p>Osamu shrugged. “Yeah, well.”</p>
<p>It took a few seconds until Atsumu understood what Osamu had implied. “Oh fuck no.”</p>
<p>Osamu just gave him a smirk that was all teeth and continued to smile while Atsumu shuddered to himself.</p>
<p>A few moments passed in comfortable silence Atsumu decided to talk.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “For listening and stuff.”</p>
<p>Osamu hummed. “You feel any better?”</p>
<p>Atsumu shrugged. “Kinda.”</p>
<p>Osamu stood up from the swing. “That’s good enough,” he said. “Let’s go home, it’s almost four and a half.” Of course, Osamu had taken his phone with him.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Please tell me you remembered to grab keys.”</p>
<p>He felt his heart drop to his stomach when Osamu gave him a panicked look before he took them out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“Of course I remembered,” Osamu said, easily avoiding a kick on the butt.</p>
<p>“Fucking bastard,” Atsumu grumbled, but felt his lips form a smile as his brother exited the playground.</p>
<p>Maybe, some things would stay temporary, but he knew that his relationship with Osamu wasn’t one of those things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheesy ending is cheesy but i had no clue how else to end this so please ignore if you're lactose intolerant. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you want to!! </p>
<p>♥♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>